


I'm Here, But You're Gone

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cooking, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hwang - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, daniel is here, dont wanna cry, hwangcloud, i dont know why it ended like this, it suppose to be cute but TT, minhyun teaser, vote for energetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Ha Sungwoon just miss Hwang Minhyun so much





	I'm Here, But You're Gone

Sungwoon wears his apron. He walks into the kitchen. 

"Oh? Minhyun?" Sungwoon said as he saw Minhyun in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hyung," Minhyun said. "Are you going to cook?"

"Eo. I'm planning to," Sungwoon said. "What are you doing here?"

"To help you of course," Minhyun said. Sungwoon nods. He walks toward the kitchen counter. Preparing the ingredients he needs.

Minhyun pour the water into a glass and drink it. Sungwoon steal a glance at Minhyun.

Actually, it's like a dream. He haven't met Minhyun for quite a long time. Minhyun just disappears.

There's many things he want to ask to Minhyun. But he just keep it. Sungwoon start to cook.

While Minhyun just stares at Sungwoon lovingly. He keep smiling while watching Minhyun cooking.

"Hyung," Minhyun said. "I miss you,"

Sungwoon flusters at his words. Sungwoon look at Minhyun.

'Then, why did you disappeared? Why you didn't come and see me' - Sungwoon thought

Before Sungwoon could ask, Minhyun dips his finger into the sauce Sungwoon made and lick it.

"How is it?" Sungwoon asked.

"Finger licking!" Minhyun said then shows his thumbs up. Sungwoon giggles.

The soup that Sungwoon made is already boiling.

"I will get it," Minhyun said. He runs toward the kitchen stove and turn off the gas. He carelessly tries to lift the pot without wearing the kitchen glove. "Auch!"

Minhyun put his burning fingers at his ears. Sungwoon become panic hearing Sungwoon's shouting just now.

He quickly runs toward Minhyun. He take Minhyun's hands and make him holding Sungwoon's ears, which is colder than Minhyun's.

"You should be more careful," Sungwoon said.

Minhyun just look into Sungwoon's eyes. Full of emotion. He just want Sungwoon to know how much he missed him.

"Hyung. I'm sorry," Minhyun said.

"Why are you saying sorry for," Sungwoon said.

"Because I can't be around any longer," Minhyun said.

"What are you talking about?" Sungwoon asked in confusion.

"Hyung," Sungwoon quickly turns to that voice. 

It's Daniel. When he turns back to Minhyun, he's gone.

He's all alone from the start. He didn't cook anything from the start. Minhyun is not here. Minhyun is not with him.

Sungwoon can't contain his emotion. Sungwoon covers his mouth with his palm.

Daniel walks toward Sungwoon.

"Are you alright, hyung?" Daniel asked.

"I miss him," Sungwoon said. Daniel know what Sungwoon is talking about. It break his heart seeing Sungwoon in this condition.

It has been a few months since Minhyun left. And Sungwoon seems like still hard to accept the fact.

Daniel pulls Sungwoon into his embrace. He pats Sungwoon's back. Sungwoon cries in Daniel arms. He hugs Daniel back.

"I miss him so much," Sungwoon said.

Daniel close his eyes. His heart aches seeing Sungwoon like this.

While Sungwoon, he's struggling. Struggling to continue living well. But, he can't. It's just too hard.

Why it's so hard for him? Why he still can't forget him? Why his traces are still here? Sungwoon just can't accept it.


End file.
